


The Gorilla Dance

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Modern Setting, big fluff, with some eurovision throw in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Faith and Brianna Fraser have a new obsession and they want to share it with Murtagh.





	

‘Unca Murta, do the gorilla dance with us.’ Four-year-old Faith Fraser begged, pulling Murtagh’s sleeve.

‘Not now, lass.’ Murtagh said, tired after a long day of working at the fields.

‘Please, gorilla dance now,’ Faith insisted to him.

‘Rilla dans, rilla dans, rilla dans!’ Two-year-old Brianna began to exclaim.

‘OK, lasse, I’ll do the gorilla dance with you, but just once,’ Said Murtagh, making the two girls clap and cheer, ‘Uncle Murtagh is tired.’

The Gorilla Dance, as it was known for them, was the little Fraser sisters’ last obsession. They had discovered the song when, after Fergus and Suzette had listened to the French song in Eurovision, the youtube page had jumped automatically to show the Italian. Faith and Brianna felt immediately fascinated by the rhythm of the song, and the dancing gorilla, and they had been the last weeks listening to it on a loop, trying to singing it and asking to everyone on an earshot to dance it with them.

Murtagh got up from the sofa and, after check no one was around who could see them, put the song on his phone and join the girls on their dancing. 

‘No like that, Unca Murta, like this’ Faith corrected him, meanwhile her sister’s still wobbly legs made her fall on her bum.

‘Oh, aye, sorry lass.’ Said Murtagh to her and trying to imitate the movements of the singer in the video.

‘Lis mama’ sung Brianna in the meantime, trying to get to her feet again.

When, after what for Murtagh looked an eternity, the song finished, Murtagh tried to get back at the sofa, but Faith stopped him at once.

‘No, again!’ Faith said to him.

‘Uncle Murtagh has been of his feet all day and needs a wee rest.’ Said Murtagh ‘Maybe tomorrow.’

‘Again now...please.’ Said Faith, no doubt a stubborn Fraser, Murtagh thought.

‘Gen,gen!!!’ Brianna started to chorus her sister.

Murtagh sighed and gave up, placing himself again on Faith’s required place and starting the song again.

Unaware of him, this time someone was watching at them. Jamie had silently arrived home and was hidden at the side door, filming the whole show with his phone. It would make a good blackmail incentive the next time Claire and him wished of night alone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend, who's currently obsessed with Francesco Gabbani.


End file.
